BRB Internacional
BRB Internacional S.A. is a Spanish animation studio that is a subsidiary of Gingo Entertainment. The studio is best known for producing 1980s cartoon hits such as Around the World with Willy Fog, Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds and The World of David the Gnome. History The company is named for its three founders: Tito B'asto, José '''R'odriguez, and Claudio Biern 'B'oyd, who founded the company in 1972 as a merchandising agency. In Spain, where the company is headquartered, it represents the rights to some of the most popular characters from top foreign producers such as Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros., and to outstanding television series such as The Pink Panther, Tom and Jerry, The Muppets and Charlie's Angels. In 1975, after its success with these first series, BRB began distributing cartoon series nationally and internationally, including series such as The Wood of Tallac, Banner and Flappy and Tom Sawyer, all anime series produced by Nippon Animation Co., Ltd. in Japan, beginning BRB's long and successful relationship with the Japanese studio. Having seen steady growth in this sector, BRB decided to start producing its own cartoon series. BRB's first production, Ruy, the Little Cid, an anime series co-produced by Nippon Animation, premiered on the Televisión Española (TVE) network. (It did not air in Japan until 1984.) In 1985, BRB created their first major hit, The World of David the Gnome, which was broadcast in the United States on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block two years later. Other series the company has created include additional Nippon Animation coproductions such as Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, Around the World with Willy Fog and Football Stories (which features Naranjito, the official mascot of the 1982 FIFA World Cup). The company continues to produce new cartoon series, adapting to changes and developments in the sector, with much of its programming available for broadcast worldwide including Iron Kid (broadcast as "Eon Kid" in the United States), Suckers and Canimals. Additionally, BRB continues to license successful foreign properties for release in Spain including Pokémon, Pepsi, and The Pink Panther. Currently, BRB is producing new series with the latest developments in design, stereoscopic 3D, and computer animation. The company has also expanded its presence to include live-action series productions as well as videogames. One of its most recent projects is Superbernard, a theatrical film based on their short-form series Bernard. In 2013, Gingo Entertainment acquired a 50% stake in BRB. On November 7, 2017, Carlos Biern announced that he will his 50% stake in the company due to his financial troubles. Biern reported that The Walt Disney Company intended to acquire this stake as part of their plan to increase their worldwide entertainment imput. Other persons and companies that have expressed interest in acquiring the stake of BRB include Gingo Entertainment (who already owns 50% of the studio), Viacom (owner of Paramount Pictures, MTV and Worldvision Enterprises), Lionsgate (which Viacom is in talks to acquire), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, A&E Networks (owned 50% by Disney, the former owner of Miramax), Administrator of the Small Business Administration Maria Contreras-Sweet, Killer Content, Shamrock Holdings, Vine Alternative Investments (co-owner of Village Roadshow Entertainment Group and owner of the majority of the Rogue Pictures film library), Anchorage Capital Group, MSD Capital, beIN Media Group (the current owner of Miramax), Sony Pictures Entertainment, and WarnerMedia. The auction was finally concluded on October 3, 2018, with Gingo Entertainment becoming the winner and closed the purchase with $304.2 million. Animated television programs * Ruy, the Little Cid (1980) - co-production with Nippon Animation, Japan * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds (1981) - co-production with Nippon Animation, Japan; (Series 1) Thames Television, UK; and Wang Film Productions, Taiwan (Series 2) * Around the World with Willy Fog (1981–1983) - co-production with Nippon Animation, Japan; (Series 1) and Wang Film Productions, Taiwan (Series 2) * The World of David the Gnome (1985–2006) - co-production with Cinar, Cookie Jar Group, The Weinstein Company, and Miramax Films * Wisdom of the Gnomes - co-production with Cinar, and Miramax Films (1987–1988) * Bobobobs (1988) * A Thousand and One... Americas (1991) * Sandokan (1992) * Mort and Phil (1994) * The Mozart Band - co-production with Marathon Animation (1995) * The Untouchables of Elliot Mouse (1997) * The New World of the Gnomes (1997) * Super Models (1998) * Football Stories (1998) * Teo - co-production with "Violeta Denou" (1999) * Yolanda: Daughter of the Black Corsair (1999) * Fantaghirò (1999) * Toonimals! (2001) * Nico (AKA: "Nicholas") (2001) * Gladiator Academy (2002) * Zipi y Zape (AKA: "Zip and Zap") (2002) * Nouvelles aventures de l'homme invisible, Les ("The New Adventures of the Invisible Man") - Co-production with Antefilms (now Moonscoop) (2005) * Papawa (2005) * Bernard (2005) * Iron Kid - co-production with Manga Entertainment (2005) * Angus and Cheryl (2006) * The Imp (2006) * Olympic Bernard (2008) * Suckers (2010) * Kambu (2010) * Canimals (2011) * Zoobabu (2011) * Khuda-Yana (2011) * Bernard II (2012) * Yup Yups (2013) * Chop Chop Ninja (2014) * Invizimals (2014) * Mica (2014) * Talking Tom and Friends (2015) * Cracked (2016) * 3 Amigonauts (2017) * Filly Funtasia (2017) Animated movies * Dogtanian: The TV Special (1981) (TV movie based on the 1st series) * Dogtanian: One For All and All For One ''(1995) * Willy Fog ** ''Around the World in 80 Days ''(1995) ** ''Journey to the Center of the Earth ''(1995) ** ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea ''(1995) * ''Sandokan (1995) * The Gnomes ** The Tiny Little World of David the Gnome ''(1995) ** ''The Gnomes' Great Adventure ''(1995 redub) ** ''The Gnomes' Amazing Journeys ''(1997) ** ''The Gnomes' Adventures in the Snow ''(1997) * ''Music For Your Eyes By The Mozart Band ''(1997) * ''Elliot Mouse: The Untouchables vs. Al Catone ''(1998) * ''Yolanda: Secret of the Black Rose (2000) * Fantaghirò: Quest for the Kuorum ''(2000) * ''Football Stories: The Official Rules of Football ''(2001) * ''Toonimals: Wild Records! The Greatest Animal Records ''(2001) * ''Ruy the Little Cid ''(2004) * ''Nicholas (or Nico): The TV Movie ''(2005) * ''Gladiator Academy: the Movie ''(2005) * ''Zip and Zap: Meet the Monsters ''(2005) Live-action movies * ''La princesa de Kaphurtala * Marqués Mendigo * Un difunto, seis mujeres y un taller * Atropello * Dentro Del Paraiso * Los Recuerdos de Alicia * ''Ambiciones Live-action TV * Los Sabios ("The Wise ones"), in TVE * ¿Y tú bayilas? ("And you dance?", 1998), in Telecinco * Tentaciones ("Temptations"), in Antena 3 * Gran Splash ("Great Splash"), in TVE * Pokemanía, in Telecinco * La hora animada Feature films * Dogtanian (TBA) * Super Bernard Awards * BEST EUROPEAN PRODUCER-Nomination - CARTOON FORUM 2009 * Best Agent of the Year (2009) for Cartoon Network Enterprises. * Best Agent of the Year (2008) for Cartoon Network Enterprises. * Nominated for "Best producer of the Year" Kidscreen magazine (2007) * Gran Vía Award (2008), for "Around the World with Willy Fog. The Musical" Category:Companies Category:Gingo Entertainment